ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
ENT recurring characters
The following is a list of appearances by all the major recurring characters of Star Trek: Enterprise. Kiaphet Amman'sor :Kiaphet Amman'sor was not played by a performer, but rendered as a special effect. * (ENT Season 3) * * * * * Chang :Played by Daniel Dae Kim. * (ENT Season 3) * * Elizabeth Cutler :Played by Kellie Waymire. * (ENT Season 1) * * Daniels :Played by Matt Winston. * (Season One) * * (Season Two) * (Season Three) * * (Season Four) * Degra :Played by Randy Oglesby. * (Season Three) * * * * * * * * * Dolim :Played by Scott MacDonald. * (Season Three) * * * * * * * Maxwell Forrest :Played by Vaughn Armstrong. * (Season One) * * * * * * (Season Two) * * * * * * * (Season Four) * F. Hawkins :Played by Sean McGowan. * (Season Three) * * * J. Hayes :Played by Steven Culp. * (Season Three) * * * * Erika Hernandez :Played by Ada Maris. * (Season Four) * * Humanoid Figure :Played by James Horan. * (Season One) * * * (Season Two) * Jannar :Played by Rick Worthy. * (Season Three) * * * * * * * * * Kelly :Played by Kevin Derr. * (Season Three) * * * * * (Season Four) * Koss :Played by Michael Reilly Burke. * * * S. Money :Played by Dorenda Moore. * (Season Three) * * * * * * * * Richards :Played by Paul Sklar * (Season Three) * * * * * * Michael Rostov :Played by Joseph Will. * (Season One) * * (Season Two) R. Ryan * (Season Three) * * * Thy'lek Shran :Played by Jeffrey Combs. * (Season One) * * (Season Two) * (Season Three) * * (Season Four) * * * * Silik :Played by John Fleck. * (Season One) * * * (Season Two) * * (Season Four) * Arik Soong :Played by Brent Spiner. * (Season Four) * * Soval :Played by Gary Graham. * (Season One) * * * (Season Two) * * (Season Three) * (Season Four) * * * * Sphere Builders :Played by Josette DiCarlo. * (Season Three) * * * :Played by Mary Mara. * (Season Three) * * :Played by Ruth Williamson. * (Season Three) * * Thalen :Played by Josh Drennen. * (Season Three) * :Played by Christopher Goodman. * Williams :Played by Jim Fitzpatrick. * (Season One) * (Season Two) * * * (Season Four) W. Woods :Played by Ricky Lomax. * (Season Three) * * * * * * * Xindi-Insectoid councilor :The Xindi-Insectoid councilor was not played by a performer, but rendered as a special effect. Tarik Ergin acted as a stand-in for the animators. * (Season Three) * * * * Xindi-Primate councilor :Played by Tucker Smallwood. * * * * * * * * * nl:ENT terugkerende karakter optredens ENT recurring character appearances, List of